monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Satyros
Encyclopedia Entry A kind of beastmen that worship the god of alcohol, “Bacchus", and have the characteristics of goats. They are playgirls with uninhibited and hedonistic personalities who love music and alcohol. They spend their days playing the flute while drinking wine according to the teachings of Bacchus which state “a person's rightful and true form is for certain a state of alcoholic intoxication with everything laid bare.” They are sociable and friendly towards humans, and if they happen to spot a human they'll invite that person to drink with them repeatedly. But, as a matter of fact, they are also extremely lustful and amorous monsters. They basically view humans in a sexual manner, and their aim is to get men they like drunk and have sex with them. Having received the blessing of the god of alcohol, the sound of their flute has the power to induce a spellbindingly pleasant intoxication, as if drunk with a fine wine, in those who listen to its melody. After being compelled to have a drink, any person, no matter how heavy a drinker he may be, will fall into a state of pleasant drunkenness if they then play their flute. Being seductresses skilled in the art of conversation, they will smoothly whisper sweet words, and with a kiss with the fragrance and taste of wine, a man will be charmed. His heart will be intoxicated by them and he will be seduced into having sex. Like a virgin who has fallen in love, a man will be intoxicated by them as they whisper of love with the sound of their flute, and he will then be embraced by them while in a dream-like trance. Sex with them is like being gently guided, yet it is accompanied by pleasure sweet enough that it feels as if it would melt one's body away. After spending such an unforgettable night, a man won't sober up from alcoholic intoxication, nor will he sober up from being intoxicated by them. Most men will then end up becoming the satyros‘ beloved spouse, and spend their days living in hedonism, indulging in wine and the satyros' body. Additionally, they sometimes also get involved with human women. As in the case of men, they get women pleasantly drunk with alcohol, the sound of their flute, and their sweet words, and seduce them into having sex. Without exception women who fall into their hands are instilled with a taste for sex and alcohol. No matter how proper the lady, the uninhibited desire for sex and pleasure hidden within will be made to blossom. Women who come to know the numbing pleasure of sex and alcohol will usually then become followers of Bacchus, and some among them will also receive the blessing of Bacchus and transform into “satyros”. It is said they will end up indulging in alcohol and their partner, living uninhibitedly. Satyros don't just drink, they also devote themselves to the development of superior wines. The “Satyros wine" that they make is one of the most high quality wines; like the sound of their flute, it doesn't ever cause a hangover, and it always brings about a pleasant intoxication. Also, it is said that if a man and woman with feelings for one another drink it together, their affection and lust for one another cannot remain hidden and will become exposed. Then they’ll definitely cross the line and become joined, so this wine is also highly popular with monsters. Kenkou's Notes EN= This time's monster girl is "Satyros". They're goat beastmen that worship the god of alcohol, “Bacchus”. They're not playboys, but playgirls(?) that love alcohol, music, and men more than anything, and when they spot a man that strikes their fancy, they'll seduce him, but they also sometimes go after women too, so it seems they're quite the problem children.Satyros |-|JP= 今回の魔物娘は「サテュロス」。酒の神「バッカス」を信仰する山羊獣人です。 お酒と音楽、そして男が何より大好きなプレイボーイならぬ、プレイガール？で、好みの男性を見つけると口説いちゃう彼女達ですが、女性にも手を出しちゃう事があるという中々の問題児らしいです。 Extra Info EN= '「The God of Alcohol, “Bacchus”」' A mid-rank deity that governs alcohol and drunkenness. Her standpoint is neutral. She is warm and sociable, but she is also purported to have a large-hearted and lenient personality, not fussing over details. Perhaps because of that, the doctrine and rules of churches that worship Bacchus are also lenient and characterized by a general atmosphere of freedom. As the god who loves alcohol more than anything, she exhorts that people should color their life with enjoyment and form bonds of friendship by drinking. In her churches, drinking parties are periodically held where her adherents come together with outsiders. Deeds of charity such as providing food and alcohol for those who are starving are also actively performed. The blessing that Bacchus bestows upon her followers empowers the effects of alcohol, and also goes beyond the bounds of race and nationality, ensuring that negotiations and friendships with others will succeed. She is widely worshiped by people with a variety of professions, such as ambassadors, merchants, brewers, and simply those who like drinking, and she also has many adherents among races such as humans, dwarves, goblins, etc. She is a god that is friendly towards monsters, and she also approves of using the power of alcohol for the sexual conquest of the opposite sex. Her blessing makes the drunken revelry and intoxication of men more pleasant and enjoyable, and it also makes having sex with men afterward more thrilling too, so she also has many adherents among the monsters. On the other hand, using alcohol to incapacitate a person and rob or rape them while unconscious is forbidden as an abuse of alcohol. Although she does have many followers among the monsters, her religion is not treated as heretical, and it is an accepted religion even in lands under the Order's forces. __NOEDITSECTION__ |-|JP= '「酒の神「バッカス」' 酒と酩酊を司る中級神。立場は中立。社交的かつ温厚だが、細かい事を気にしない大雑把で豪快な性格であるともされており、 それ故か教義や、バッカスを信仰する教会の規律も緩く、自由な気風である事が特徴である。 酒をこよなく愛する神であり、飲酒によって人生に楽しさと色どりを添え、酒をかわす事により他者と友好を結ぶ事を説いており、 教会では定期的に信徒、および外部の人間を交えた酒宴が催され、飢えた者に酒と食事を提供するといった慈善活動も積極的に行われている。 バッカスが信徒に与える加護は酒の強さを与え、また国や種族の垣根を超え、他者との友好・交渉の成功を約束するというものである。 単なる酒好きから、酒造家や商人、外交官などといった職業の者に広く信仰されており、人間、ドワーフ、ゴブリンなどの種族にも信徒が多い。 魔物に対しても友好的な神で、酒の力を借りて異性を落とし、肉体関係を結ぶ事に関しても肯定的である。 その加護は、男との酒盛りと酩酊をより愉しく心地よいものとし、その後の男との交わりも盛り上げてくれるものであるため、魔物達にも信徒が多い。 一方で酒により他者を昏倒させ、相手の意識の無い内に盗みを働いたり、犯したりといった行為は酒の悪用であるとして禁じられている。 魔物にも信徒が多いものの、邪教として扱われてはおらず、教団の勢力下でも認められた宗教である。 __NOEDITSECTION__ TL Note: It doesn't say anything about the god's gender, as pronouns are not used to refer to it in the original text, but I'm going to assume she is female like all the other gods so far and use female pronouns for the translation. Trivia *This Monster is based upon the Satyrs from Greek Mythology. Satyrs are carefree half-human, half-goat creatures that are strongly associated with music, nature, and wine. They are very lustful and frequent followers of Dionysus, the god of wine. Image Gallery For the full gallery, please refer to the fanart hub Encyclopedia Pages= Satyros.png|Current Revision English Encyclopedia Page Satyros jap 1.jpg|Current Revision Japanese Encyclopedia Page |-|Old Encyclopedia Pages= ... |-|Official MGE artwork= ... |-|Fan artwork= 1.png 1463336088597.jpg 1464539546980.png Satyros Buzzed.jpg|Art by http://torahimemax.tumblr.com/post/148860532520/10-tier-reward-for-this-month Torahime tumblr_obymgxZbZv1uh03tjo1_1280.jpg|By http://torahimemax.tumblr.com/image/148987040295 Torahime C1qXtKUUoAAG0wR.jpg|By https://twitter.com/z_umeshi/status/818133581553745920 1484193425285.png|By .less monsters_and_motors_2_by_phearo-dahofce.jpg|By http://phearo.deviantart.com/art/Monsters-and-Motors-2-634354862 phearo C3V4tUSVcAAjIaH.jpg|By https://twitter.com/koburatuisut/status/825699293386268672 Satyros by Monorus.png|Satyros by Monorus OLH20Ck.jpg 74695891_p0.jpg|by Yoshitsune satyros_by_okeart_dd1f73p.jpg|by OkeArt Kikimora Satyros the gloom lifts by ehrrr.png|Kikimora and Satyros by Ehrrr 76295915_p0.png|by Dora 79008978_p0.jpg|by Yoshitsune EQVS9LQU0AAVqYp.jpg|by koburatuisut |-|Recolors= SatyrosRecolor1.jpg References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Mamono Category:Satyros Family Category:Beastman Type Category:Cheerful Category:Lustful